


No Pushover

by westolethelight (Llama)



Series: A Forever Kind of Thing [1]
Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/westolethelight
Summary: They were only four days into the tour and Peter already wanted to killeverybody.
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Series: A Forever Kind of Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Peter and Carl fics to lift our spirits during self-isolation





	No Pushover

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a set of short flash fics set in the same universe. Posted in this collection with permission as they are new to Ao3, I'm just cleaning them up to post.
> 
> Series in no particular order, just part of the same fictional AU.
> 
> Peter and Carl are musicians, sometimes in the same band and sometimes separately, and they have a long-standing on and off relationship without any other serious significant others most of the time. Nothing in it relates to any other real people outside of the Libs, all other bands and characters are even more completely made up than this version of P&C.
> 
> Here, Peter is on tour with one of his other ramshackle and ever-changing bands
> 
> Note the rating, there's some er, smutty descriptive bits at the end. Avoid if that's not your thing!

They were only four days into the tour and Peter already wanted to kill _everybody_.

His phone had been buzzing with ignored texts most of the afternoon. Every time, Peter would just scowl at it and go back to strumming his guitar. If anyone was looking, anyway. He'd scrolled through the half-arsed apologies and answered an 'I love you, you pillock' with a cheery 'fuck off' when everyone was off hunting down hot food.

He was no pushover, and it didn't do to show weakness in front of impressionable youth.

"So who's 'twatface'?" His temporary bass player asked, leaning over to look at the screen, even though everyone else on the bus either groaned, or waved frantically at him to shut up.

"Nobody," Peter said, but he fumbled the chord and swore under his breath.

"It's the boyfriend," someone helpfully piped up from the front. "They've had a tiff. Again." Peter considered firing whoever it was, but it had saved him from answering, after all.

"Carl's not my boyfriend," he said firmly. "He's a twat, and I hate him and his stupid face."

Temporary – at this rate _very_ temporary - bass player guy was still messing about with the phone when it buzzed again.

"'Guess who's sleeping in your bed?'" he read out. "That's cute, in a mildly stalkery kind of way. Why are you being so mean to him?"

"He's lying," Peter said, though he wasn't completely sure. It would be just like Carl to do something dramatic when Peter was miles from home. Like it would prove something if Peter went straight over on his one night off on the tour to see if he was really there.

The phone buzzed again.

"Whoa," Really Quite Annoying Temporary Bass Player Guy said, and when he looked up his eyes were wide. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

Peter grabbed for the phone, and god, that was not a sight anyone else should get to see. Especially not 100% Getting Fired Tomorrow Temporary Bass Player Guy. Carl was spread out on, yes, definitely Peter's sheets, his beautiful hand wrapped round his even more beautiful cock, all stiff and wet and just waiting for Peter's tongue to lick it, waiting for Peter to worship it with his mouth, and-- why was he mad at Carl again?

"You keep your hands – and your eyes – off my fuckin' boyfriend," he said. "And someone, anyone? Turn this bus around. We're taking a detour."


End file.
